Five Nights at Fuckboys 3
'are you ready for not freddy'' ' '- '''Springtrap ''Five Nights at Fuckboy's 3 is the third game and overall conclusion to the Five Nights at Fuckboy's series. This time, the game is split into four "Acts". In Act 1, you play as Springtrap. In Act 2, you play as Golden Freddy. Act 3 is the conclusion to the story where you play'' as ''the four party members from the first game and must fight through two locations, unlike previous games. Act 4 is a bonus scenario where you play as Toy Freddy. Plot Unlike previous entries in the series, the third installment follows a multiple act structure having a total of 4 acts, act 1, act 2, later act 3 and the even later act 0. Act 1 Springtrap decides to set off on a night of terminal debauchery, and to do so must reach the office of Fazfuck's Fright, the problem is that multiple locks keep the door shut. Via the aid of Phantom BB 's shop Springtrap journeys to defeat all of the phantom animatronics to open the door. Act 2 After the major reveal that Springtrap's goal was also to ressurect the dead enragement child, new high tech cameras are deployed accross Fazfuck's Fright. Thankfully, Golden Freddy shows up to put a stop to Springtrap's plan. Act 3 At the start of this act the player is taken back to the 90s, revisiting the original 4 cast members as Freddy begins to prepare for the holiday of a lifetime. The four travel through time enjoying their holiday, leaving Bonnie behind on the way however (nothing of importance was seemingly lost) and eventually their DeLorean runs out of gas. Due to this the remaining trio come accross the future version of their pizzeria and learn of BB's revival process, they are then tasked with increasing the power of the generators in the past to overload and destroy them in the future (both by beating them up) to gain access to office fight BB. Act 0 Further into the past, approaching the summit of a mountain is Toy Freddy and his son: Vile. Intending to rid himself of his son and therefore fatherly responsibilities Toy Freddy aims to throw Vile into a time vortex, to do so however he must first enter the mountain via the summit and seduce the four guardian sigils. Characters Playable *Freddy *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Toy Freddy *Springtrap *Golden Freddy *The Puppet (W Scenario) Bosses *Cameras *Phantom Freddy *Phantom Chica *Phantom Foxy *Phantom Mangle *Endo 01 *Endo 02 *Phantom Biggie Smalls *Phantom Tupac *The Puppet *Past Puppet *Future Puppet *Springtrap *Phantom BB *Security Gates *Generators *Vile *Hybrid BB *Leviathan BB *Lovely Sigil *Sensual Sigil *Negativity Sigil *Guarded Sigil Enemies *Party Hats *Phantom Party Hats *Phantom Balloons Cameos and Minor NPCs *Starbucks Barista *Wallmart Clerk *Cailou *Chipper Trivia *Act 1 was originally supposed to feature 3 puppets as opposed to 2, the third being the Future Puppet. This is referenced in unused Springtrap voice lines and the fact that the battler originally went unused in the game's files. **The boss would later be recycled for Act 0.